Nos invaden los mosquitos
by smile.in.love
Summary: Los mosquitos invaden todo Londres y, como parte de él, en el 221B también pican.


**NOS INVADEN LOS MOSQUITOS**

—Buen tiempo, buen tiempo. Tú y tu manía del buen tiempo. Mira lo que trae consigo —refunfuñaba Sherlock mostrándole a John las picaduras de la noche. —Mosquitos —dijo asqueado.

—Será que tienes la sangre dulce, porque lo que es el carácter... —suspiró John yendo a por su maletín.

—Seguro que has hecho algo para que no te picasen a ti —siguió diciendo el detective aunque el doctor no estuviera ya en la sala.

—¿Decías? —preguntó éste al bajar.

—Que seguro que has hecho algo...

—Para que te piquen a ti, ya, no soy tan rastrero —torció el gesto John. —A ver las picaduras.

—¿Y enseñarte mi cuerpo sin nada a cambio?

—Pues no me lo enseñes. Que lo pases bien con los picores —y el doctor se dio la vuelta.

—Vale —dijo Sherlock cuando John ya estaba en el otro extremo. —Pero rápido, que hace frío.

John rio para sí. Si es que su compañero era como un libro abierto con figuras en relieve.

—A ver, ¿dónde te pica? —exclamó volviéndose. Sherlock no paraba de rascarse por todo el cuerpo. —¡No te rasques!

—Pero pica —se lamentó dramático.

John comenzó a quitarle la ropa para acabar con esos alaridos escandalosos cuanto antes. Sherlock, en vez de ayudar, se quedó quieto viendo cómo John lo hacía todo.

—¿Debajo del pantalón también? —preguntó el doctor enarcando una ceja.

—¿No ves la protuberancia? —rio el detective.

—Si te estás riendo de mí...

—No, no. De verdad me pica. ¿Cuándo me he reído yo de ti? —se molestó Sherlock. —Déjalo, no te necesito... ahora mismo —dijo dándose la vuelta.

—Ven, no seas tonto —el doctor le tomó por la muñeca, notando el pulso acelerado y, sin revelarlo, le dio la vuelta. —Déjame verte.

John le bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior, dejándole desnudo por completo. Realmente tenía muchas picaduras por todas partes y muy grandes, resaltando aún más su color rojizo por la piel tan blanca que las soportaba.

Se veían muy hinchadas y John pensó que tal vez Sherlock fuera alérgico.

—Sherlock, ¿tienes alergias? Soy tu médico, debería saber esas cosas.

—No que yo sepa. Sigue picando, no haces tu trabajo.

El doctor rehusó contestar. _De qué serviría_, pensó fugazmente. Cogió un bote de pomada del maletín y se lo fue aplicando por cada picadura con suavidad y profundidad, para que la piel la absorbiera en su totalidad.

—¡Ah! ¡Está fría! —volvió a quejarse Sherlock.

—Es que no puedo vivir sin tus quejas. No te muevas —dijo como si nada el mayor.

Al llegar a la ingle, también infectada de picaduras, normal que le picara, el detective dio un respingón.

—Es normal, tu piel es muy fina y más en esta zona. No te avergüences si tienes una erección —espetó John con profesionalidad.

—Yo no tengo cosas tan banales —musitó Sherlock girando la cara.

Pero su curiosidad era demasiado grande. Cuanto más se acercaba John a esa zona, más subía su temperatura. Podía sentirlo, cómo el rubor iba ganando la batalla.

—Ya está bien, ya no me pica —exclamó apartándose bruscamente y poniéndose la ropa con demasiada prisa.

—Demasiado has durado —rio John limpiándose las manos con jabón de alcohol y guardándolo todo. —Anda, túmbate y no te rasques.

Mientras John llevaba el maletín a su lugar, Sherlock terminó de abrocharse la camisa, aguantando el picor que aún emergía de su piel y el dolor que le causaba el roce con la ropa.

John volvió al salón ya riendo desde lejos.

—¿Te hago gracia? ¿Mi estado desvalido te alegra el día? —espetó enfadado el moreno. John se lo tomó como cualquiera de sus berrinches cotidianos.

—No sabes ni abrocharte una camisa —señaló. —Eso es que van a regalarte algo —sonrió el mayor sentándose en el sofá.

Sherlock se acercó a John, inclinándose para que éste le abrochara la camisa. _Se podrá ser más vago,_ pensó el mayor agitando la cabeza.

Le desabrochó, pues, todos los botones para poder abotonárselos de nuevo en el lugar adecuado, con calma en sus dedos, sintiendo la respiración de su compañero en el flequillo.

—Hala, ya está, ya puedes dejarme tranquilo —le dijo el doctor directo a los ojos.

—¿Y el regalo? —pidió Sherlock sin moverse un milímetro.

—No he dicho que fuera a regalártelo yo.

—Quiero mi regalo —insistió el menor.

—Si tanto lo quieres, podemos arreglarlo —se mordió el labio John al no perder distancia. —¿Qué quieres?

—Un nuevo juego de química —una piedra ficticia pero de peso real cayó sobre la cabeza del doctor.

—Así que un juego —dijo en un suspiro.

—Sí, ¿por qué esa cara? ¿Qué creías que pediría? —preguntó volviendo a acercarse a John.

—¿Qué? —exclamó éste, centrando su atención en esos ojos claros. —No, nada. Son equivocaciones de un viejo —sonrió entristecido.

—De viejo nada —musitó el detective en sus labios antes de juntarlos. John abrió los ojos de incredulidad y deprisa los cerró para guardar el momento.

Cuando el aire volvió a pasar entre ellos y los ojos se abrieron de nuevo, Sherlock ya estaba en la mesa con muestras de algo.

—Me ha costado mucho hacer eso. Quiero mi nuevo juego de química como mucho a final de semana —exclamó al aire con pulso tembloroso y rostro menos pálido.

John asintió sin saber qué hacer o decir. Sherlock le había besado, era un hecho. Se pellizcó la mejilla para comprobarlo. Sí, era cierto, cómo dolía.

—Puedo demostrarte que no estás soñando de otra forma —chasqueó la lengua el detective, levantando la vista.

—Fantasma —rio el mayor.

—Ya —contestó Sherlock elevando los hombros. —Pero mientras sólo lo sepas tú —y bajó la vista de nuevo a la muestra.

—Voy a tomarme una ducha —dijo John de camino al baño, entrando en él y dejando la puerta entreabierta.

_¿Eso era una invitación? No, imaginaciones,_ se corrigió Sherlock mentalmente.

—Odio este jabón, siempre se me cae —escuchó decir a John desde dentro de la bañera.

_No, no, no. No es el momento, necesito...,_ discutía el moreno consigo mismo.

—¡Sherlock! ¡He olvidado coger la toalla! ¿Puedes traérmela? —exclamó el mayor asomando la cabeza por la puerta, insinuando su contorno.

_¡Al diablo! ¡Ya será el momento por el camino!,_ fue la sentencia de su cabeza. Y, en vez de ir a por la toalla, fue a secarle él mismo.

John estaba dentro de la bañera con un poco de frío esperando la toalla olvidada, sin más pensamientos en su cabeza, cuando un "arrasacontodo" detective entró como en un burladero.

—Eh..., Sherlock, ¿y la toalla? —preguntó el doctor.

—No hay toalla. Has provocado en mí una reacción que no puedo bajar, literalmente. Así que la bajarás tú —y, con ropa y todo, Sherlock se metió en la bañera, empujando a John contra la pared y notando cómo su cuerpo estaba más cómodo que él en esa situación.

—Sherlock, yo... —susurró John en sus labios muerto de deseo contenido.

—Esta tensión se va a acabar de una vez —se acercó aún más el detective, tocando los labios de John con la punta de la lengua y sintiendo su sexo al completo por encima de la ropa.

—Hazlo —le invitó John, elevando la barbilla. Cerca, más que cerca, rozándose en varios puntos estaban...

—¡Sherlock! —gritó Mrs. Hudson desde abajo— Lestrade está aquí.

—Maldición, siempre igual —se quejó John. Sherlock sonrió con malicia y le robó más de un beso con lengua mientras estaba desprevenido.

—Sherlock —se volvió a quejar el doctor.

—Esto no ha acabado —dijo señalándole. Esto —señaló entonces su propio pene— aún no ha acabado—. Y se marchó corriendo a ver a Lestrade o a bajar su erección por el camino.

John no lo sabía, pero seguro que Sherlock se encargaría de contárselo. Ahora le tocaba a él bajar la suya propia.

_Sherlock bajando su erección. ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?,_ pensaba el mayor. Y su pene quiso saber más.

—Sherlock... —suspiraba al son del vaivén manual. Al principio, muy bajo para que nadie le escuchara, después, tan alto como su garganta resonara. Y vaya si resonaba.

...

En el piso de abajo...

—¿Puedo subir al baño? —preguntó Lestrade visiblemente deseoso de vaciarse.

—Está ocupado. Mejor vas al del bar de al lado —contestó Sherlock secamente.

—Y John, ¿no viene? —preguntó entonces el DI, extrañado.

—Se nos unirá después. Tiene un tema delicado entre manos —sentenció el moreno abriendo la puerta principal. Lestrade no hizo más preguntas y salió tras él, despidiéndose de Mrs. Hudson con la cabeza.

—Ah —apuntó el detective cuando llevaban unos pasos— no estaré muy rato, tengo un experimento pendiente que necesita de mi supervisión.

—¿Y no puede hacerlo otro? ¿Como John? —se quejó el DI.

—No. Tengo que estar yo. Es mi copu... experimento—. Y zanjó la conversación.

Al volver a casa John Watson ya no sería un compañero de piso y aventuras, no, sería... ¿qué sería? Buena pregunta. Y la mente de Sherlock se marcó un nuevo objetivo. Hortera, pero el más preciado.

**o.o.o**

¡Y se me ocurrió esto! ¡A ver qué os parece! :D

¡Espero que os guste! ^^

Decidme, decidme, quiero saber :3


End file.
